Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to online content management, and more specifically, to a system and method for managing online content delivery based on information from a person's social network.
Description of the Related Art
Various statistical models have been used to make predictions about the future behavior and interests of users in an online environment. Online booksellers, such as Amazon.com and Barnes & Noble, have used collaborative filtering techniques to recommend books that may be of interest to their customers based on the purchasing behavior of their other customers with similar interests and demographics.
Statistical models, including those based on collaborative filtering techniques, are, however, imperfect, and more accurate predictors are desired on many fronts. Sellers want them so that they can recommend more relevant products to their customers. Advertisers want them so that they can present more relevant ads to their audience. Web site operators want them so that they can deliver more relevant content to their visitors.